1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to communication systems, and, more particularly, to a two-way communication system to allow remote operation of a winning machine utilized in underground mining.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Winning operations which involve long wall mining procedures most advantageously utilize drum cutter mining machines. Conventionally, a drum cutter mining machine, also referred to as a shearer loader, includes at least one, and usually two, circular cutting drums which, when caused to rotate, shear a mineral from the mine wall proximate to the cutter drums. Typically, a first cutting drum, referred to as the leading cutting drum, is positioned at an angle extending above the shearer-loader. A second cutting drum, referred to as the trailing cutting drum, is positioned at an angle depending from the shearer loader. During operation of the shearer-loader to shear the mineral from the mine wall, the leading cutting drum shears a first portion of the mine wall and the trailing cutting drum shears a second portion of the mine wall. Preferably, the overlapping between the two sheared portions is minimized. In order to provide for an efficient operation of the shearer-loader, an operator controls the angles at which the leading cutting cutting drum and the trailing cutting drum extend and depend, respectively, from the shearer-loader.
Known in the art are radio controlled transmitters which may be utilized to remotely transmit operating instructions to allow operation of winning machines. One such example has been described in an article in German Mining Magazine of March 1985, entitled, "The Supervision and Control of Road-Heading Machines". The system discloses not only a transmitting means to control operation of the winning machine, but also a receiving and storage mechanism to receive data from the winning machine and store such data. This data, analyzed in conjunction with the command signals utilized to control the winning machine, are an important diagnostic tool. The system disclosed in the article provides a means by which this data is transmitted by a pulse code modulation system to an underground roadway control station or the central mine control station. Such a system, however, requires a hard wire connection between the winning machine and the respective control station. Because the location of the winning machine is constantly changing during mining operations, such a requirement is inconvenient and at times burdensome.
It is therefore the object of the present invention to provide a system to overcome the problems inherent in the prior art.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a two-way communication system to allow operation of an underground shearer-loader machine which allows a winning machine, such as a shearer-loader, to be remotely controlled, and which further allows operating data of the winning machine to be transmitted from the winning machine to allow analysis of such data.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a separable storage means to allow storage of the operating data of the winning machine and to allow storage of the operating commands sent to the winning machine to allow analysis of such information at a later point in time, and at a remote location.